


Tam, kde se Wilson dosud nevydal

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Wilson is Uncomfortable
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tam, kde se Wilson dosud nevydal

"Červená langusta? Děláš si srandu?" spustil Wilson nevěřícně, jakmile dorazili na místo.

"Chtěl jsi, ať tě vezmu tam, kam v poslední době často chodím," pokrčil House rameny a otevřel Wilsonovi dveře.

"Do gay baru?" divil se jeho přítel dál.

"Ne, do cukrárny," protočil House oči. "Ano, chodím do gay baru, kde sháním někoho na jednu noc, stačí?"

Wilson ještě chvíli kulil oči, poté si prohrábnul vlasy a rozhodil rukama. Proč vlastně ne? Na takovém místě ještě nebyl… Přijal Housovu velkorysou nabídku v podobě podržených dveří a vkročil dovnitř.

V poměrně velké místnosti bylo jak jinak než rušno. A taky plno chlapů. Lepili se jeden na druhého u baru, na parketu… no, úplně všude. Wilsonovi z toho nebylo nejlépe.

"Jak dlouho tady většinou býváš?" zeptal se nervózně a nechal se odprovodit k baru, kde se usadili a objednali si.  
House se napil skotské a pohledem přelétl dnešní výběr mužské společnosti.

"Podle toho, jak rychle se najde někdo snesitelný nebo dokud se neopiju tak, že je mi jedno, s kým se vyspím."

Wilson se ošil, když se na něj jeden typický homosexuál culil od protější strany baru. House si toho všimnul.

"Nedělej si starosti, nikdo tě tu neojede, dokud si o to sám neřekneš," pronesl uklidňujícím tónem. "Přinejhorším dělej, že jsi tady se mnou."

Wilson se pochybovačně zadíval na House, ale nakonec došel k závěru, že v krajní nouzi to bude schůdné řešení.

"Jak jsi na tohle zařízení přišel?" pokusil se Wilson o konverzaci, zatímco opatrně pozoroval, co se děje kolem něj.

 

"Třináctka," odpověděl House, ale v reakci na přítelovo pozvednuté obočí dodal: "Byl jsem s ní v baru pro lesby, tak jsem ji požádal, ať mi poradí slušný gay bar."

"Počkej…" nesedělo Wilsonovi. "Tys jí řekl, že jsi gay?"

"Ne," ušklíbl se House. "Řekl jsem, že můj nejlepší přítel má problémy s erekcí a má pocit, že je to tím, že spí se špatným pohlavím."

Na Wilsonově tváři se objevil typický výraz pro nevíru, následovanou vztekem a rezignací.

"Má chyba, neměl jsem se ptát," zakroutil mladší muž hlavou a nechal to plavat. Co by taky měl od House čekat? Společně si objednali další skotskou a kopli ji do sebe. Wilson zanedlouho požadoval další. Opravdu se zde necítil dobře a doufal, že hladina alkoholu mu pomůže překonat nejistotu.

Pozoroval House a jeho zamyšlený výraz. Koukal do skleničky, jako by z ní chtěl věštit budoucnost. Takový pohled mu slušel… Aspoň na chvíli nevypadal tak ztraceně jako tomu tak většinou bývalo.

"Já ti říkal, ať v krajní nouzi hraješ, že jsi tady se mnou," pozvedl House oči od whisky a upřel je na Wilsona. "Nemusíš se na mě usmívat celou dobu."

Mladší muž překvapeně zjistil, že se vážně usmívá jako idiot. Ani nevěděl proč, zřejmě to bylo tím chlastem.

"Myslíš, že jsi gay?" vyplodila Wilsonova zmámená mysl otázku, za kterou by si nejraději nefackoval. Měl na to jít rafinovaněji… I když, co je na House dost rafinované?

"Nevím, možná," pokrčil House rameny a zkoumavě pozoroval opičku svého přítele. S takovou se tady ztříská do němoty. To se mu nestávalo běžně, ale mlčící Wilson je méně nesnesitelný než kázající Wilson. Tento závěr přesvědčil House, že brát mu alkohol by byla nehorázná blbost. Ještě pár otázek, pak ho uloží do boxu, s někým si vrzne a možná ho poté odvede domů.

"Jak možná?" podložil si padající hlavu Wilson a snažil se nasadit soustředěný pohled.

"Mám jenom sex, Wilsone. Neuvidíš mě nosit růžová trička a starat se o vzhled," protočil House oči.

"A kdyby ses zamiloval?"

"Pak bych zřejmě gay byl," pronesl skoro nezúčastněně House, nechtěl se o tom bavit. Bůh ví, co by ještě Wilsona napadlo.

"Do háje…" zamručel Wilson a House si chvíli myslel, že to bylo na něj. Pak mu ale k uším dolehla píseň, která se právě rozezněla místností. Netušil, že tady hrají i takové vykopávky.

"Copak? Billy Joel se ti nelíbí?" rýpnul si.

Wilson se po něm znechuceně podíval. Nemohl ten song vystát od jejich prvního setkání, kdy ho slyšel snad stokrát. Zase dostal chuť prohodit něco, nejlépe láhev, oknem, ale nakonec si usmyslel, že prostě jen jednu natáhne tomu, co tu mučivou slátaninu pustil. Slezl ze židle, ale moc dlouho se na nohou neudržel.

"Opakuji, jen v nejvyšší nouzi," zabručel House, když se na něj Wilson sesunul, hledaje oporu v podivně se kymácejícím světě.

"Sorry," omlouval se hned Wilson, ale k dalšímu pokusu o nalezení rovnováhy se neodhodlal.

Teď se nesvůj začínal cítit House. Jeho přítel se na něj nalepil stylem, jaký mu byl nejen příjemný, ale byl i stimulující. Doteď si moc nepřipouštěl, že by Wilson mohl být objektem jeho touhy, ale opilý, bezmocný, tulící se, objímající, hubu držící Wilson…

Ne. Situace by zneužil snad u kohokoliv, ale u Wilsona ne. Zavolal taxi, zaplatil a s pomocí barmana vmanévroval Wilsona do auta. Wilson během cesty párkrát hlasitě zachrápal a těsně před vystoupením se probral. Z taxíku vylezl už poměrně čile, což House uvítal. Netušil, jak by ho vytáhnul až do bytu.

Ale i tak měli problém. První dveře odemkli poměrně snadno, ale do druhých se Wilson klíčem prostě trefit nedokázal.  
"Nerozsvítil bys?" zeptal se Wilson po snad dvacátém pokusu vrazit klíček do zámku.

"Ne, pak už by to nebyla taková zábava," odpověděl House, opřený o stěnu.

Wilson začínal být naštvaný. Klíč se jakoby schválně smekal po dveřích a House se očividně bavil jeho neschopností. Otočil se k němu čelem.

"Pokud to neodemkneš sám, tak asi zůstaneme tady," pronesl naoko lhostejně, přestože Housova nečinnost jej vytáčela.  
"Mně se tady líbí," odtušil House a čekal, co Wilson udělá a byl naprosto překvapen, když se jeho přítel přiblížil ještě víc. House pohledem přejel jeho výraz, který nevěstil nic dobrého. Opilého Wilsona zažil nesčetněkrát, ale tentokrát v tom bylo i něco jiného.

Wilson si nebyl jistý, co vlastně dělá. Měl na Grega vztek, že ho nechá trapčit s klíči, že mu nepomůže, i když vidí, že přebral, zase ho nechává, aby si v tom vyráchal čumák… Zase. Naštvaně mu v temnotě chodby hleděl do tváře, z níž na něj shlížely dvě modré oči. Mnohdy jen ony dávaly vědět, že pod tou maskou krutosti je i křehké lidské srdce.

Ať už jej zaplavila další vlna vzteku či lítosti, potřeboval něco udělat. Mohl odejít, mohl mu jednu vrazit, mohl ho kopnout, ale on udělal to, o čem věděl, že House překvapí nejvíce. Políbil ho.

Jen se lehce dotknul jeho rtů a poodstoupil. Netušil, jakou reakci očekává. House vytřeštěně zíral, pak Wilsonovi sebral z rukou klíče a odemknul. Vkulhal dovnitř a zůstal stát čelem ke dveřím, stále měl ve tváři zděšený výraz, se kterým byl Wilson v koutku duše spokojený. Takhle konsternovat House se mu často nedařilo.

Přešel ke svému příteli a vzal mu hůl z ruky. Odhodil ji a zůstal před Housem stát. Něco mu říkalo, že to není dobrý nápad, ale chtěl vědět, jak bude House reagovat, když to udělá znovu. Opět jejich rty spojil a v podbřišku ucítil příjemný pocit, když Housovy rty zareagovaly.

"Wilsone…" přerušil jejich polibek House a odvrátil hlavu. Wilson ustoupil. "Odejdi."

"Proč, co…?"

"Nejsi gay, jenom opilý," řekl House a střetl se s pohledem hnědých očí. "Zítra toho budeš litovat."

Wilson nad Housovými slovy zapřemýšlel. Zřejmě měl pravdu. Oceňoval Housovu starost… Ale i přes jeho varování se jej chtěl ještě jednou dotknout. Snad poprvé v životě si dovolil ho obejmout. Cítil, jak House ztuhnul, a chtěl mu znovu dopřát svobodu, ale pak se na jeho zádech objevily ruce, které jej udržely na místě. Položil si hlavu na Housovo rameno a vychutnával si okamžik, který vnímal jako naprosto jedinečný. Za střízliva by k ničemu takovému nedošlo…

"Teď odejdi…" uslyšel Wilson tichý hlas. "…nebo dokonči, co jsi začal."

Wilsonova idylka na Housově rameni skončila. Ruce z jeho zad zmizely, mohl se narovnat. House se tvářil jako by se ho to netýkalo, ale Wilson na něm poznal, že je zvědavý, jak se rozhodne. Chtěl nad odchodem uvažovat, vážně chtěl, ale momentálně si už nedokázal vzpomenout proč.

Na mysli mu vytanulo, jak se cítil, když se s Housem líbal. Věděl, že raději bude této noci litovat, než aby ho mrzelo, že tuhle příležitost prošvihnul. Naklonil hlavu a než se nadál, House drtil jeho rty v mnohem vášnivějším polibku, než jaký byl ten předtím.

Jako zázrakem se dokázali dostat do ložnice, aniž by cokoliv rozbili. Wilson se v mžiku zbavil saka, kravata letěla kamsi do neznáma. House shodil bundu a stranou odkopl boty, následovány těmi Wilsonovými. Jejich majitel vzápětí skončil na zádech na posteli.

"Budeš toho litovat," zamručel House přesvědčeně, když se sklonil nad Wilsonem, jenž na něm visel pohledem. Políbil ho a divil se, jak náruživě mu mladší muž vychází vstříc.

Wilson hladově odpovídal, líbila se mu absence něžnosti v jejich polibcích. Housovy neoholené tváře jej škrábaly a nemohl si pomoct, ale veškerá hrubost v Housových dotecích ho vzrušovala. Krev se mu hrnula do slabin a v mozku mu zbyla už jen jediná myšlenka… Ojet House. A mít nad ním kontrolu.

Vysmekl se mu a než se House nadál, seděl Wilson na jeho zadku a tiskl mu ruce k matraci. Zatracený, zdravý hajzl!  
"Takhle se chová k invalidovi," postěžoval si se zafuněním.

"Slibuji, že budu dávat pozor," zašeptal mu Wilson do ucha, v jeho hlase po upřímnosti ale nebyla ani stopa.

Než stačil House zapřemýšlet, jestli vyspat se s Wilsonem byl skutečně tak dobrý nápad, jako myslela jeho erekce, byl obratně zbaven kalhot. Sakra, jak to s tolika panáky v krvi zvládnul, když ani neuměl otevřít dveře?

Až poté Housovi došlo, že Wilson jej za ruce už nedrží, ale svázal mu je páskem. Mistrovský kousek. Zkušenosti z věčného zavazování kravat konečně k něčemu byly.

"Hajzle…" ulevil si a zazmítal sebou. Nad ním se ozval tichý smích. Kdyby se mu v téhle poloze smál kdokoliv jiný než Wilson, tak by asi zraněné ego léčil ještě dlouho. Ale vzhledem k tomu, co se chystal Wilson udělat, tak to bylo vcelku irelevantní… "Co ti tam trvá tak dlouho?" zeptal se. Z té Wilsonovy říčnosti byl už solidně nadržený a chtěl s tím už konečně něco dělat.

"Mám erekci."

"A cos čekal? Že ti tam vyroste tulipán?"

Wilson vstřebával překvapení, že se skutečně dokázal vzrušit z House. Respektive z toho, co dělal.  
"Jestli sis to teď rozmyslel…"

"Ne, jen…" lehce zmatený Wilson se naklonil nad House a políbil jej. Jo, jeho rty vážně uměly divy…  
"Tak už jsi připravený nebo chceš ještě něco probrat?" provokoval House, zatímco poslouchal, jak se Wilson svléká. Sám by taky preferoval, kdyby stále neměl košili, ale se svázanýma rukama by se sundávala asi docela těžko. To by se Wilson počůral smíchy, než by se jí zbavil.

"Nepotřebuješ nějak připravit?" ozval se Wilson nejistě.

House si povzdechnul. Neměl si raději zavolat nějakého gigola? Ten by nebyl tak ukecaný…

"Ne, překvapivě jsem dneska čekal sex, takže ho tam jenom vraž a přestaň diskutovat," odsekl House a slastně zavrčel, když Wilson konečně dospěl k akci.

Pomalu se zasunul až po kořen a zalapal po dechu.

"Tos nečekal, co?" zafunělo tělo pod ním.

Opravdu nečekal, že se bude cítit tak… dobře? Svaly obepínaly jeho erekci tak těsně, jak jen to bylo možné. Skoro se udělal už jen z toho pocitu.

"Pohni se," vytrhl ho z transu rozkaz. Podvolil se a začal přirážet, přitom poslouchal Housovy pokyny. Jak to ten chlap dělá, že i když ho šoustá jeho nejlepší přítel, tak stejně má nad aktem kontrolu?

Zlom přišel, když na Housovu žádost lehce pozměnil úhel. Dolehlo k němu táhlé zasténání. Věděl, že se mu vryje do paměti, protože bylo čisté, nefalšované, upřímné… Zkusil to znovu, a když k tomu přidal stimulaci Gregovy erekce, House pod ním jenom vzdychal slastí. Teď už je měl pod kontrolou Wilson.

Stále rychlejším tempem vedl sebe i House k vyvrcholení, které jej zasáhlo právě ve chvíli, kdy ucítil, jak se Greg napjal. Svaly kolem jeho tvrdosti se semkly ještě víc a poslaly ho do víru orgasmu, během něhož se zhroutil na House. Vstřebával jedinečné vyvrcholení a snažil se vzpomenout, jak se vlastně dostal k tomu, že právě ojel svého nejlepšího přítele. Po chvíli se mu do zorného pole dostaly dvě modré oči. Neúmyslně a unaveně se usmál. Nemohl jinak, příliš se mu to líbilo.

"Až tě ráno budu chtít zabít, připomeň mi tuhle chvíli…" řekl Housovi a přitáhl si ho k polibku.

House Wilsona líbal s citem, jaký vůči němu ještě neprojevil. Takhle si dnešní noc nepředstavoval, ale nakonec to nebylo tak špatné…

"Housi,…"

"Panebože, teď jsi mi provedl důkladné vyšetření prostaty, to už to musíš rozebírat?" snažil se House zastavit tok řečí, který od Wilsona bez pochyb přijde. Viděl, že se nadechuje k dalšímu pokusu o konverzaci. "Prostě mi rozvaž ruce a spi."

"Dobrou, Housi," brouknul Wilson, když uvolnil pásek na Housových zápěstích.

"Dobrou, Wilsone."

Chvíli bylo ticho, House si položil hlavu k Wilsonovu obličeji a chystal se spát. Wilson učinil totéž, ale ještě něco musel říct…

"Máš hrozně fajn zadek."

"Bože, Wilsone, mlč už," zaskučel House a snažil se potlačit smích.

Wilson se konečně uvelebil ke spánku. Ještě než ale usnul, nepřeslechl Housovo zamručení:

"Já vím."


End file.
